A fuel cell is a device which generates electrical energy by converting chemical energy, derived from a fuel supplied to the cell, directly into electrical energy by oxidation of the fuel in the cell. A typical fuel cell includes a casing which houses an anode, a cathode and an electrolyte. Appropriate fuel material and oxidant are supplied respectively to the anodes and cathodes, the fuel and oxidant react chemically to generate a useable electric current, and the reaction end product is withdrawn from the cell. A relatively simple type of fuel cell involves use of hydrogen and oxygen as the fuel and oxidant materials, respectively. The hydrogen combines with the oxygen to form water while at the same time generating an electrical current. More specifically, hydrogen is consumed at the fuel cell anode releasing protons and electrons as shown in equation (1) below. The protons are injected into the fuel cell electrolyte. The electrons travel from the fuel cell anode to the anode terminal, through an electrical load, back to the cathode terminal, and into the cathode of the cell. At the cathode, oxygen, electrons from the load and protons from the electrolyte combine to form water as shown in equation (2) below.